


Silent Hallways

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just have a lot of feelings about these two, Other, and wish we'd gotten more of them, but hopefully it makes some of you happy too, i just want them to have good things, sad siblings are sad, so i made more of them, to basically just make myself happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Sometimes it's the small random moments that matter the most.





	Silent Hallways

Ben was gone. The house had been… unnaturally quiet. Not even the sound of Vanya’s playing filled the halls. It was silent. Had been since it happened.

                They all had trouble sleeping. Luther being the exception, he’d always fallen right to sleep. No matter where he was. The others had been restless. Having trouble. But none of them more trouble than Klaus.

He hadn’t slept in a week, maybe a week and a half. He’d been shaking so much at breakfast that morning that he couldn’t hold his fork. The others pretended not to see Diego cutting his food for him. And then feeding him a few bites before Klaus had turned a sick shade of green and excused himself. Not waiting for Reginald to agree.

The sun set over their silent house. Everyone drifting slowly into unhappy dreams. Everyone but Klaus. And Vanya.

She’d been sleeping okay. Not great, not bad, just okay. But the sight of Klaus at breakfast had touching something in her. Her stomach had been aching all day for him. She sat on the edge of her bed, violin in hand, worrying about her brother. And then she heard him screaming.

She was down the hall in seconds, moving so fast to get to him she’d brought the violin by mistake. The hall was empty as she ran down it, none of the others coming to his aid. She opened his door and slipped inside, closing the door gently behind her. Her heart broke at the sight of him.

He was covered in sweat. His legs thrashing, fists clenched so tight around the sheets that it looked like they might rip at any moment. He’d finally fallen asleep, and right into some hellish nightmare. Vanya dropped the violin, not thinking of anything but Klaus. She rushed to him, her hands going to his arms, gripping him tight, and shaking him awake.

He gasped and screamed and fell into her arms in a matter of seconds. She held him as he cried, his body shaking violently. She soothed him as best she could, her hand petting his hair softly, in a slow rhythm. He cleared his throat and sniffed, pulling back from her. He gave her one of his sad smiles. Only no one else ever seemed to notice they were sad. She smiled back. Positive that hers must be just as sad. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Klaus reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small silver tin.

Vanya sighed. She knew what was in the tin. Knew that it must help Klaus in some way. She still hated that he did that to himself. She was too scared to say anything, didn’t want to push him away. She dropped her eyes and pushed herself back onto her feet, he knees aching a bit from how hard she’d dropped to the floor to help him. She collected the violin from the floor, her hand on the doorknob when Klaus spoke.

“Play something.” His voice was soft, almost too quiet to hear. But Vanya did hear it.

“What?” she turned to look at him. He was laid back on the bed, head resting on his pillow, his long legs stretched out.

“What did I _say_? Or what do I want you to play?” his mouth turned up in that mischievous smile he had. Vanya found herself smiling back.

“Did you have something in mind?”

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened them and looked at her. She almost shivered. There was always something about his eyes. Like he could see more than most people. Vanya supposed that was true. But she also guessed that maybe it was true in more ways than one.

“The spooky one. Ben liked that one.” It was almost a sigh when he said it, but Vanya heard the tremble in his voice. She swallowed hard and lifted the violin. She closed her eyes and began to play.

Klaus closed his eyes, and let his drugs settle in, his hands moving slowly along to the music. Vanya opened her eyes and watched his hands swaying in the soft glimmer of the fairy lights that trailed along the walls.

Vanya’s haunting music filled the now silent halls of the Hargreeves house as Klaus drifted slowly to sleep, his hands stilling and falling to rest on his stomach. That smile still on his lips.

~***~

TODAY:

She’d been wandering the halls alone for almost an hour. Not sure where to go. She still wasn’t sure she should even be there. Allison had said she should have come. But the others had been less than welcoming. She scratched at her elbow nervously and found her self staring at her old bedroom door. She reached out, her fingers brushing the wood lightly, a shiver running through her. She pushed it open and went inside.

Everything was the same. Just as she’d left it when she walked out and never looked back. Her hands moved over her old things as memories washed over her in waves. An old notebook full of old music she’d written lay open on her music stand. She walked over to it slowly, her legs not feeling like hers. She reached out, her fingertips closing in on the paper.

“Didn’t bring the ol violin then?”

She jumped, Klaus’ voice startling her out of her head.

“Jesus Klaus.”

“Aww it’s good to see you too sis.” He smiled that damn smile. His eyebrows dancing on his head as he sauntered toward her.

“May I?” his arms moved toward her. She nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

She hadn’t seen him in years. Hadn’t spoken to him. But his hug was warm. His hugs had always been warm. Even when he was always cold. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at her, with those intense eyes of his.

“Really a shame you didn’t bring it. I’d have loved to hear you play. For old times sake.” His smile was small as his eyes gleamed. Vanya’s smile matched his. He walked away from her, looking around the room, snooping really. It was what he did. He was always on his own little cloud of indifference. But his eyes were never indifferent. Not even when he was high. Vanya had always noticed that. His eyes were always looking at things that no one else could see. And it was that way now, he was looking at her things but not seeing them. He glanced into the corner of the room several times, making faces more often than not, like someone was speaking to him.

“Ben would have liked it to ya know.” He looked over his shoulder at her.

“Your music. He always loved it. Never very talkative I know. But he just… he’d have liked it.” He shrugged and moved to her dresser, his fingers dancing over everything sitting on it.

“Klaus?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, not really there, he’d gone somewhere else again.

“Ben’s… Ben’s not here.”

Klaus’ shoulder’s tensed, his back straightened, he went rigid at her words, only for a moment, before melting back into his fluid movements as he turned around.

“Yeeaaahhh… obviously. Him being dead kind of stops him from showing up at drab family events. Ironic really when you think about it. He can’t come to the funeral cuz he’s dead an all. Can I have this?” he held up something shiny, it flashed so fast before her eyes that should couldn’t see it, she nodded anyway and accepted his change of subject. He walked past her quickly, stopping in the door way to turn and look at her.

“It’s really good to see you. I mean that.” His smile was sad again. And she once again responded with her own sad smile. He nodded, tapped his hand against the door frame, and disappeared into the quiet halls of the house. Leaving Vanya standing alone in her old room, feeling like maybe she’d been missed.

**Author's Note:**

> okay! its super late, and i'm super tired but i needed to write this. i'm dipping my toes in the water of the umbrella academy fandom and fic writing to see how it is. also i need to write about these two. and i'm sure i'll write about the others. but klaus will probably be a big part of all of the fics cuz i relate to him most and so it's easier to write him. anyway i hope y'all like it!!!! thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
